Darkest Melodie
by CelestialElegy
Summary: 7th grader Sirena has always been alone with only her 2 friends. she was one of those lone goth punk types. but when 1 of her friends brother shows intrest in her things chance from a calm misery to a full blown storm. drugs, cutting, under age drinking.


Summary; 7th grader Sirena has always been alone with only her 2 friends. she was one of those lone goth punk types. but when 1 of her friends brother shows intrest in her things chance from a calm misery to a full blown storm. drugs, cutting, under age drinking.

**Darkest Melodie**

I do not own inuyasha and blah blah blah looks around grabs sesshomaru and runs i love you TT watch out i bite. well i did im not so sure anymore... but do you really want to find out !.!

* * *

_It has been years from the day she started it all. Everyone hates her and she hides from that. Hated because of what she is, what she feels. In truth she is nice, kind, and sweet. But like anyone would believe her. Not in this world, she will never get the respect she so deserves. Hated by people who know nothing of your life or what happens to you. They never care, so all you have is yourself._

Her school had a talent show coming up and she was a good singer, only she ever saw her mistakes and mess ups. As she sat in the auditorium she waited for her name to be called. The young female lay clad in black and blue. Wearing black Tripp pants and a blue shirt that said 'Follow me, I'm a bad influence' in red and white letters (it is a real shirt) she walked up on the stage.

_I tried to kill the pain,  
But only brought more.  
(so much more)  
I'm dying,  
And I'm pouring, crimson regret, and betrayal. _

I'm dying,  
Praying,  
Bleeding,  
Screaming.  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lose?  
My god! my tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My god! my tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.

Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long.  
Will you be on the other side?  
Will you forgive me?

I'm dying,  
Praying,  
Bleeding,  
Screaming.

Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?

My god! my tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My god! my tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.

(return to me salvation)  
(I want to die!)

My god! my tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My god! my tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.

My wounds cry for the grave.  
My soul cries, for deliverance.  
Will I be denied?  
Christ! tourniquet! my suicide.

"Wow." One of the judges said. The people who were choosing who was in the show were student chosen but the teachers in charge. "She is really good."

"Yeah." A boy grumbled. The young girl blushed and walked off stage. "Okay come back tomorrow after school and we will tell you who is in and where." After everyone left the students talked amongst themselves.

"That goth chick is good. She has a really good voice."

"That goth bitch? We don't need any of those goth fags in the show. They are a disgrace to the schools name." only one other boy agreed with him, the girls all looked away and stayed quiet.

A boy clad in black, from head to toe, walked over to where the judges sat. "Goth fags are we?" his cold icy voice came in a chill causing them to shudder. One of the girls eeped when she heard him.

"What the… we don't need any damned goths in this thing. Having them in the school is bad enough."

"Eric shut up." the brunet yelled to him, "you moron."

"What the hell is wrong with you? He's just a goth." The one name Eric snapped back.

"No that's Naraku you ass hole." Miss Blondie said.

"Wait…" he paused as he attempted to think. " Oops" he gulped.

"That young girl you will place her in the show you got that." with the words the dangerous goth left the room.

"Dude he is scary." One of the girls smacked Eric in the back of the head, "What the hell was that for?"

"You have no clue what that guy can do."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school the next day when the kids were back in the auditorium seats waiting for the students to tell them who will be in the show. The little goth girl was the last to enter as she looked back she saw blood red eyes and shivered. _'Scary.'_ So she sat 4 rows behind the last kid.

"Ok you were all good but we do not have room for all of you so we shortened the numbers from 50 to 30 we are sorry to those who did not make it." Eric informed.

"These are the people who have made it. Mike, Evan, Shadow Guard, Joe, Yura, Songo, Mark, Black Elixir, Matt, Lora, Aurora…" as they went on she thought she didn't get in. but after a few minutes she was proven wrong. "Lily, Rin, Kenji, Violet, Sakura, Metal Maniac, Sirena, Tina, Kagome, and Tara."

"Oh my… oops" she laughed quietly, "I can't believe I got in. I thought, shit I knew they wouldn't let me in cuz I'm a goth." She was so happy.

"Enjoy it my dear." A sinister voice said from the back

"I have to call Kikyo she will love this." Pulling out her cell she dialed the number of her long time goth friend. "hello this is Sirena. Kikyo guess what…they let me in can you believe it…yeah I don't know why…I didn't do anything…yeah he got in to…there is no way anyone would help me…yeah your right I'm imagining things…ok see you tomorrow…bye." After hanging up she ran out the room and outside to think about what had happened. But unknown to her she was being tailed. "This is so cool." She was human not stupid, she sensed someone following her and seen what looked like a black shadow join her on the roof of the school. "uh? What the…"

"Hello Sirena." He turned and looked at her. Her eyes widened in shock, why would he want to talk to her, she is so insignificant.

"A…" she just continued to look up at him, he just chuckled at her stares. " h…hi?"

"Don't worry." He snickered out.

Don't worry? What is he nuts? How can she not worry? He is one of the most feared and hottest people in the school and he is talking to her, why would he talk to her? She had no real importance. "How can I not?" she questioned and immediately regretted it. "Sorry."

"It's cool. Are you happy that you got into the play?"

"It's a talent show, and I guess." Who was she kidding she was crack happy dude. She is basically a loner and a reject a total outcast.

"It doesn't matter what it is. Then why does it seem that something it wrong? Aren't you glad that you got into it?" he had an evil look in his eyes she could help but think what he did or what he was scheming.

'_Why does he care what I do? I mean I'm nothing to him…arn't I?'_

"Yeah I'm glad I got the spot, but I'm not stupid. I know that they don't like me." Oh to much, it is none of his business what she feels. He should just ignore her like everyone else does. No one cares about what she feels, well no one but Kikyo that is. Why was she even telling him this, did he even care? She doesn't even know the guy.

"You're right they don't like you. I was there yesterday I sat in the back, you're a very good singer." She blushed at the comment and mumbled thanks.

"Wait…why were you there? You had no reason to be." She was still red from his praise.

"Yes I had a good reason to be there, my sister is in the band Metal Maniacs." He looked straight forward to all the cars and all the kids waiting for the bus.

"Oh, Kagura must be your sister? We have been friends forever, but she never told me that she had a brother." Sirena really couldn't recall Kagura ever telling her that, the girl never talked about her family. Kagura was the quiet type but at times she was really social. "Wow she lied."

"Yeah she's not exactly proud of having me for a brother."

"I can see why. But why do you care if something is wrong with me?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"The school is full of goth haters we have to stick together."

"Now try the truth." As if she would buy that crack pot of an answer.

"Ok, I made my presence notable; they called you a Goth bitch…"

"That is true, I am a bitch."

"And a goth fag, I told them to place you in the show. And they did."

"Wow dogs. Figures they would listen to you."

"Yeah well what can I say! What are you going to sing at the show?" They were required to have one song for the audition and another for the show. If she could sing that song good he couldn't wait to hear the one she was really going to sing.

"I know I'm not gong to sing that same one so I guess I'll have to find another. I have a lot to choose from." Should she find a new one or use the same artist. She would talk with Kagura and Kikyo about that. "but it doesn't matter I have a little over a month to find one."

"You asshole I told you to stay away from her." An angry voice growled from the ground.

"Uh? Kagura? What the hell?" Sirena was surprised. Why wouldn't Kagura want her to talk to him?

"Hey sis." He just smirked at her anger, yeah he would never hear the end of it but at least he talked to the forbidden. "having fun?"

"You ass hole get down here now." Kagura was the only one aloud to talk to him like that. "I'm going to fuckin kill you."

"Hey Kagura." Sirena said cheerfully. Well her guest jumped off the roof. "Ah oh my god."

Her heart was racing when he landed on his feet. "What the fuck?"

"Jump." He said looking up at her.

"WHAT are you nuts? I'm not jumping."

"Come on trust me I'll catch you."

"Yeah right, I'm still not jumping." She was scared shitless of jumping from high heights. "No fuckin way."

"What are you scared? Are you afraid I won't catch you?" he taunted, but that doesn't work on her.

"Fuck yeah I am." Horror was all over her face.

"He may be a jerk, but he's not stupid. Or well I don't think so." She laughed out. "Ow don't hit me. Just let her go down the stairs."

"That takes to long. Just jump I'll catch you, don't worry."

"Would you stop saying that, I have the right to worry." But she just sucked it up and pushed herself off the edge of the roof falling to the ground her eyes closed tight, and just as he said he caught her with ease. "Shit. I can't believe I just jumped off a building."

"Technically you didn't jump."

"Shut up, it's freaky ok." She looked down at the ground to see he was still holding her. "You can put me down now."

"Maybe I don't want to." he grinned as her eyes widened just then she heard a smack. "What the, why did you hit me?"

"Put her down." Grumbling like a kid he let Sirena to her feet. "Good boy."

"Bitch."

"Yep, Sirena I have to go do you want a ride home?" Kagura asked her dear friend.

"No I can walk I don't live far." She smiled appreciating the jester. "I'll be fine."

"As much as I regret this before saying it, Naraku why don't you walk her home. I have to go get the instruments." She grumbled, there is nothing she wouldn't rather do then let her brother walk her best friend home, who knows what he would do.

"I'd be glad to walk her home."

"O…ok." She started to walk ahead. Kids were waiting outside for the buses or parents to come. As she walked Naraku soon joined her side, she realized that when he did all the kids parted when she walked by. She just looked at him with amazement, how could one kid do that? And why would he care about a reject kid like her, she is younger then he is. How weird is it that a 8th grade cares about and 7th grader? Very weird.

On the way to her house she kept quiet the whole time. She guessed that when tomorrow came she would once again be the ignored goth bitch who everyone hated for no reason. So why bother?

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing that is of concern." Her voice almost unaudioable but he heard her. She told him where she lived and that it wasn't far. They were quiet on the whole way to her home, it was weird and she had nothing to say. What do you say to a guy you just met? Is there a wrong thing? Who knows?

"Um…I live just down here. It's not far, thank you for walking me back." She went ahead and started to walk to the turn off into the complex where home sat.

He stayed at the spot where she left him and watched her turn, after waiting a minute he turned around, "so what do you want?"

"What do you want with her? She is of no importants to you. She never did anything wrong so don't mess with her, she is one of the only good friends I have…left."

"There is something about her, I can't get it but it makes me want to stay by her." Naraku responded. There was something about this young girl that draws him in, it is different. What could she be? A heavenly aura stayed around her, drawing him in but pushing others back. She is deadly in a way but to gentle to show it.

"I don't care about you shitty excuses. Stay away from her you got that, you'll just hurt her and make her run off. Remember Anna she no longer lives in this country. She left because of you. There are other girls in the school who would do anything for you, but just not her. From my point of view she doesn't even like you." Kagura smirked at that.

"We'll see sis, we'll see." He grinned at his own twisted thoughts. Tomorrow would be one hell of a day.

After entering the house she ran into her room. Sirena's room had 2 walls painted white and the other 2 were black. On one wall was a long shelf which held old like potion bottles that she had found in her attic one day. Band posters lined the tops of the walls, pictures and articles were spread in the mix. She had dark red carpet. Her black silk clad bed was away from the window as far away as possible. The window was a small garden window with her Forget me not's in the planter, it was covers by a black out curtain which was pushed back at the moment. Next to the window laid her lab top, she had gotten it a few years ago. It sat on a black metal and glass table with a printer and cds. At the end of her black canopy bed was a stereo system, with a large cd rack next to it. On the right hand wall was two book shelves, one filled with books of all shapes, size, and color, the other was full of notebooks and some stuffed animals on the top shelf. Both of the bookcases were painted black. A table sat beside them with a vase of black fake roses in it. it came with black lamps and violet shades.

"Mom I'm home." She called. Dropping onto the bed with a huff as the days actions played back in her mind. _'I'm going to have one hell of a day tomorrow.'_ She thought as she fell into a light sleep.

-------------------

The next morning she woke up late, and having to quickly jump out of bed she hurried to get dressed, brushed her teeth and hair, and ran off down the stairs almost tripping over her own pants. She was dressed in black baggy pants with zippers on the back, chains clicked as she moved down.

"Mom I'm late, again." She whined to the older women who was making breakfast.

"Just go, I'll call you in k." she gave a smile to her child.

"Thanks mom, um sorry I can't eat. I'll make dinner tonite ok." Grabbing her black sweater, she threw it over her black shirt that said 'you laugh because I'm different, I laugh because you're ugly.' The young red head ran off out the door after waving her mom good bye.

by the time she reached the school first hour had already started. Getting a pass from the office she ran to class.

"so you see you have to multiply by the root of…" the teacher stopped her lesson when young Sirena walked into the room. "Well Ms. Rhodes it is nice of you to come to class."

"Yeah whatever don't bite my head off. Not like I missed anything important. I slept in here." She handed the paper slip to the teacher and took her seat in the back of the room.

"That is not your seat."

"Your point would be… you know who I am does it matter where I sit, I mean not like I'm going to talk to anyone of these losers. I can also ignore you just fine in the front but I like back here better." Every kids eyes were on her, "Haven't we gone through this before? I won last time and I'll win now so just drop it and do your job" she growled. This teacher is a bitch she always had it in for her, since she first walked in her the teacher hounded her. And what was she going to do, she was a straight A student.

"You're trying your luck young lady."

"'young lady' who the hell says that anymore. Just do your job and let me do mine, I'm here to learn so teach me something." They went through this everyday whether she was late or not. It was getting old.

Well first hour was a pain in the ass, the teacher wasted half of the time arguing with her to no avail. Walking out of the room she moved to her locker throwing her books in and slammed the door shut.

"Teacher give you a hard time again?"

"Yes she wasted half the damn time. I finished this weeks homework and I turned it in and surprise guess what, all A's. You would think she would realize it by now. Agh the bitch." She threw herself onto the locker growling.

"So what happened yesterday? Come on you have to tell me." Kikyo pushed for the information that she seeked.

"Nothing, I talked to Naraku and he walked me home, no big deal." She turned away from her friend hiding her red face.

"Oh my god, you talked to him? why would you do that? That kid is bad news Si he has a bad record and you don't need to get into that."

"Did you know he's Kagura's brother? I never knew that, she never told me." She desperately tried to change the subject. "besides it's not like it matters, I mean I may never speak to him again."

"Speak to who?" an eerie voice said from behind her, causing her to jump.

"What the hell?" she turned to see to red eyes looking back at her.

"Uh Si I have to go talk later k?"

"Oh all right. Bye." She watched as her friend left, and turned to the luming shadow. "What may I help you with?" she smiled. Looking down at her watch she realized the time and saw why Kikyo left. "Ah I have to get to class sorry I'll talk to you later." she ran down the hall to get to her class she had like half a minute to get there.

Sirena managed to get to her class on time an took her seat in the back huffing from running.

'_Well that was bad, can wait for tomorrow.'_

Well the class was doing a project Sirena sat in the back half asleep listening to her cd player ignoring everyone else. She felt someone tap on her shoulder and just ignored it until they did it again.

"Buzz off, I'm trying to sleep."

"Wow aren't you nice." A familiar voice said. Removing one of her headphones she looked up to the same eyes she had seen just earlier.

"What are you doing in this class?" she was confused. She had run off on him and he wasn't mad? He must be up to something. "Are you following me?"

"Maybe. But why are you sitting by yourself?" he sat down in the empty place next to her.

"Because everyone in the class hates me because I beat the crap out of a guy cuz he touched me the wrong way." She grumbled. "The stupid fucker."

"so they fear you?"

"you got it dude, the ass hole lied about it so I soccer punched him in the jaw, knocked it out of place." She grinned at the memory of the jock boy crying. "So why are you here?"

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out later today or tomorrow." Some of his black hair fell onto his face, she smiled. Laughing slightly at the look in his eyes that was begging her to say yes. Instinctively she pushed the fallen locks behind his ear.

"Why not." She said slightly flushed. "Sorry."

"Not a problem, really." She grinned at her embarrassment.

"Habit." She shrugged it off, or at least tried.

"So are you doing anything after school?"

"Um I told my mom that I would cook dinner to pay her back."

"What about this weekend, there is a H.I.M. concert you want to go?"

"Oh you got tickets for that, I've been like dying to go. I would love to go." She smiled forgetting about the earlier thing.

"Cool we can talk about it tomorrow after school k?"

"Okay." She was happy for a change.

'_Why does he make me smile when no other ever could? Does he know I'm a fake? It would be better to go with it than to try and think about it, I might just be safer.'_

After the bell rang she had to go to her 3rd hour only to run into the last person she wanted to talk to.

"Hey goth bitch." A guy called from behind her, she quickly whipped around walked up to him and punched him in the gut causing him to fall on the floor. Her face was straight, not a single emotion flickered in her eyes let alone her face.

"I already told you it's Sirena not get it right or next time it'll be a dislocated jaw." She said coldly before continuing on her way.

'_I've beat him up like what 10 times doesn't he ever learn?'_ as she was talking to herself someone came behind her and pulled her to his chest. In an instinctive move she kicked him then flipped him over her shoulder.

"What is with guys leave me alone already."

"Damn Si you don't have to be so mean."

"Kouga? What the hell? Why did you do that?" she helped her friend up.

"I haven't seen you in a while so I came to see if you're alright." He answered as he popped his shoulder back in place.

"I have to go to class ok. I'll see you later, I'm cooking tonite and I don't think mom would mind if you came over. She likes you. I can't figure out why." With that she ran off. She didn't want to but up with his annoyance.

'_I'll see you later Kouga but for now I have some things to think about.'_

The green eyed goddess ran to her next class not caring that she didn't have her book. She really didn't care if she was late; she is the smartest kid in the school, or at least her grade. Maybe that is another reason she is hated so much. She has NEVER been in a after school program or even in competitions, she refuses all invitations. Sirena walked into class late but the teacher didn't care, she was the funniest teacher in the school. Everyone liked her, and Sirena just happens to be one of her favorite students. Sitting in the back again she had to think about 4th hour, she had Naraku in that class, as well as her lunch. Being confused and lost in her thoughts she didn't notice everyone was doing a lab. She received the sheet read over what they had to do and answered all of the questions without even moving.

"Ms. Cote I'm done." She called, everyone looked at her, they had just begun the assiment and she was done. "Can I go to the library since I have nothing else to do and I don't wish to spend anymore of my time with these insufferable humans?"

"Yes you can. Just let me finish helping than and I'll write you a pass."

"Okay thank you."

Sirena walked out and down the hall and entered the library, after signing in she went to a computer.

"Okay let's see if she is on." Quickly she brought up the instant messenger.

_Black Siren: Hey you on?_

**Bloody Crimson: yeah what's up?**

Ghost Writer: the cavern has opened.

_Black Siren: Hey Ghost. I got in trouble in first hour again but what could she do, I'm an A student._

Ghost Writer: yeah I know, but I'm not the best kid so…

**Bloody Crimson: hey you hear about the H.I.M concert? I almost got tickets.**

_Black Siren: oh yeah. This really hot kid in my school asked me to go. I like totally freaked I mean, my school hates me. Just because of the way I dress that is fucked up major. They could just hate me cuz I'm a bitch. _

**Bloody Crimson: oO**

_Black Siren: what?_

Ghost Writer: you're weird

_Black Siren: i know_

**Bloody Crimson: so who is he?**

_Black Siren: well he is one of the most feared people in the school and he's older then me._

_Black Siren: he is also my friend's brother, I never knew that._

Ghost Writer: r u going 2 go?

_Black Siren: idk maybe… do u think I should go?_

**Bloody Crimson: hell yeah**

_Black Siren: yeah but I don't really no him. I mean the first time I talked to him was yesterday._

**Bloody Crimson: well you should go anyway**

**Bloody Crimson: maybe you'll get 2 no him better. Maybe he wants 2 no u better**

_Black Siren: it sounds to me that u no_

**Bloody Crimson: maybe I do**

_Black Siren: so who r u_

_Black Siren?_

**Bloody Crimson: well ur not suppose to tell ppl who u r**

_Black Siren: I hate u_

**Bloody Crimson: sure whatever**

Ghost Writer: ok let's get past this

_Black Siren: men_

**Bloody Crimson: yes**

_Black Siren: anyway the concert…I heard that Black Label Society will be there, along with Bam. I love him_

Ghost Writer: he's a good skater

_Black Siren: yeah someone told me that he is always there cuz he is close friends with Ville sweet_

**Bloody Crimson: yeah AT will be there**

_Black Siren: i have a new name_

Ghost Writer: kul

Melodie Gothic has entered the room

Melodie Gothic: hello

_Black Siren: yeah anyway did u hear of H.I.M's new song 'behind the crimson door'?_

Ghost Writer: yeah but I like _'wings of a butterfly'_

_Black Siren: yeah I guess_

Melodie Gothic: I like right here in my arms

_Black Siren: I do to, but I'll always be alone everyone hates me goes into corner and cries_

Ghost Writer: what about that kid

_Black Siren: yeah well I don't know ppl think he is like evil or some shit_

_Black Siren: but its not a problem though I'm fine I always have been_

Melodie Gothic: I know what u mean I'm hated for being a freak

_Black Siren: well the best of us r_

Ghost Writer: yep u got it dude

_Black Siren: what happened to bloody/_

**Bloody Crimson: nothing I'm still here**

**Bloody Crimson: just thinking about something**

_Black Siren: I should like be in science now but the teacher let me out, I finished the lab in like 5 minutes_

_Black Siren: it is not hard_

Silverblood has entered the room

Silverblood: sup

_Black Siren: hey blood long time no see_

Silverblood: school has been a pain, the teachers are hounding me

_Black Siren: hahaha lmao I don't have that problem so can't help u there_

Silverblood: lucky you

**Bloody Crimson: I don't really care about school**

_Black Siren: yeah your point_

**Bloody Crimson: no point.**

enigma666 has just entered the room

enigma666: school is a pain but who cares

_Black Siren: really see_

Silverblood: both u and bloody have it easy

Black Siren: I don't know

Ghost Writer: has any 2 ppl in this room ever met?

_Black Siren: idk_

**Bloody Crimson: yep I have, I no who everyone is in this room right now**

_Black Siren: how the fuck do u no that?_

**Bloody Crimson: that is none of ur business**

_Black Siren: like hell it aint_

_Black Siren: I have the damn right to no that_

Melodie Gothic: I no he don't know me cuz I don't live by all u, I live in another state

**Bloody Crimson: yeah she does**

_Black Siren: I know that I gave her the name for the room she is one of my old friends but sadly she had to move TT_

Melodie Gothic: I miss u Si

_Black Siren: I miss u to Mel, maybe we'll meet up again one day and we can share stories_

Melodie Gothic: yeah we need to keep in touch

_Black Siren: hey remember Lor?_

Melodie Gothic: yeah how is she

_Black Siren: she passed away a few weeks ago, she died in a gun out, they never should of moved there it was dangerous_

Melodie Gothic: oh Si I'm so sry I didn't know

_Black Siren: I know I was the only one she kept contact with_

_Black Siren: I still have part of that necklace I wish that kid never would have broke it, if I ever find him I will kill him_

enigma666: ur makin' me sick

Silverblood: yeah

Silverblood: I found out that this kid was cutting himself

Ghost Writer: I can't believe ppl would that

enigma666: yeah I no my friend did that

Melodie Gothic: yea I wonder Si

_Black Siren: yes_

Melodie Gothic: what do u think

_Black Siren: shut up Mel_

**Bloody Crimson: one of us in here cuts**

_Black Siren: does it matter_

enigma666: yeah it does matter we're all friends

_Black Siren: fuck off_

_Black Siren: I no u all think it's me I stopped ok_

Ghost Writer: sure u did

_Black Siren: shut up ghost_

Silverblood: y would u do that?

_Black Siren: it over rides the emotional pain, I did it because my friends moved away and then Lor died how could I not_

**Bloody Crimson: I have to go**

_Black Siren: bye bloody_

Bloody Crimson has left the room

_Black Siren: anyway that kid does anyone know him?_

Ghost Writer: yeah I think I know who u mean

Silverblood: how can u think that bastard is hot?

Melodie Gothic: Oo

_Black Siren: he is hot I mean almost every girl thinks so_

_Black Siren: and I do have a date with him, I just wa_

Black Siren has left the room

Someone kicked her off.

"Hey"

"So who do u think is hot?" a familiar

Sirena gulped and looked behind her "What are u… why were u reading my conversation?" she pouted.

"Yes."

"And you would admit it? What is wrong with you?" she looked horrified. She rolled her eyes logging off the computer. "So why are you here?" she just noticed that there was no one in the library. "Damn you really do scare people hu?" she grinned.

"yeah whatever. You never answered my question."

"I plead the 5th." She laughed, "None of your business is who, you should meet him." she just laughed.

"Why aren't you intimidated?"

"Cuz Kagura's my friend, she would murder you." she just laughed at him. "Not like I fear you, I have nothing to fear but a teen goth boy thug. I don't mind much." She just stopped laughing, "Yeah I'll shut up now."

"Good idea." He growled.

"Yeah so what do you want?"

"Do you want to skip? I need to do something, and I want to get to know you better."

"You read the whole conversation didn't you?"

"In a way."

"Fine why not, but I have to go to… wait no I don't, I finished the test haha" she laughed nervously. "Kagura is in my 6th hour."

"don't worry about her. She will just yell at me about not making you skip and such." He just waved it off. "I don't care."

"Ok since you put it that way." Her voice was as sarcastic as they come.

"Great let's go." Grabbing her wrist he pulled her out the library door. She had a dumbfounded look. Not having a clue what just happened.

* * *

ok im in high school os you know the drill, im also doing very badly. but this is a 4-5 part story i only have this part typed so i hope i can type the rest. i have put a lot of thoughts into this story so im sorry if i have any mistakes, i didnt reread it. but i hope it doesnt sucks as much as i think it does. and it is pretty long huh? 


End file.
